rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pet Sitter
'Pet Sitter '''is the 17th episode of ''Rails of Highland Valley and the beginning of Season 4. Plot Running a railroad is a very big responsibility, but the same goes for pet sitting, a smaller job with less stress. One night, Lily arrives in Highland Valley, rescuing Paul and Omer. She finds a black lab on the platform. But when she leaves to put the coaches away, the dog isn't there anymore. That night, as the engines are sleeping, they hear a dog barking, which somehow sounds louder than it would normally be. To everyone's shock the next morning, the dog jumps out of Lily's cab window. The engines start debating about what they would do with the stray dog, but Lily is interested in keeping it. When Mr. Edwards hears the news, he decides to let Lily keep the dog until he can find the owner. Lily is overjoyed. Later as Nicholas is working, Lily accidentally hits him with a tennis ball as she and her dog are playing fetch. She then throws the ball so far that it crosses the street, inadvertently causing a car accident as two cars slam on their brakes to avoid Rocco, who chased the ball across the street. Later, Mitch and Jaden pull into the yard with a freight train. While talking about the dog, Nicholas tells them that Lily thought she was supposed to take the Silver Star, but asked Neville to cover for her. That evening, Lily decides to name her dog "Rocco" when she sees the locomotive Rocco passing by with an autorack train. Part of this comes from Rocco often acting like a dog. Lily then remembers that Rocco hasn't been fed yet, so Mr. Edwards drives off to Petco to buy a bag full of dog food for Rocco. When he gets back, he reveals that he plans to take pictures of Rocco in the morning to put on flyers. The next morning, Lily is assigned to haul a train to Seattle, serving as foreign power. To avoid getting Rocco on flyers, Lily defies the rules and takes Rocco with her, even after a brief argument with Nicholas. At first, her trip goes smoothly, but after endless miles of having to put up with him as a traveler, she begins to feel tired of it. She tells Lilim all about it when she gets home, but Teduka and Kaiba argue that their recent experience hauling 13R wasn't so exciting for them. They then decide to play fetch with Rocco, but the tennis ball hits Arthur as he is pulling a train with Nicholas. Later when Nicholas and Arthur arrive at the sheds, Will, Josiah, and Shawn bring in a boxcar. They reveal a doghouse for Lily so that Rocco will have a place to stay. But the next morning, Mr. Edwards finds out about the plan, so he takes a picture of Rocco and soon, flyers are hung up everywhere between Highland Valley and Pittsburgh. The next day, Mr. Edwards gets a phone call from who he thinks is Rocco's owner, but it turns out to only be Mr. Long. Afterwards, Mr. Edwards assigns the engines again. Lily excited about her and Marie's job at first, but then she talks back since she doesn't want Rocco to go away. To solve the problem, Nicholas volunteers to watch Rocco for Lily. Their Amtrak counterparts are pulling the Coast Starlight, meaning, and Lily (Amtrak) pretends to miss Rocco. At the same time, Dave discovers a flyer and asks Dennis to take a picture of it. That same day, Rocco is annoying Nicholas as he is trying to carry on. He continues getting stressed out as the day continues. The stress also gets to Lily as she misses Rocco. Meanwhile, Dave finds out about the missing dog as he arranges a meeting with Larry, Nathan, and Arika. Neville arrives and reveals to them that Lily is the one who owns the dog, followed by Jordan, who tells them that Nicholas is pet sitting the dog. Dave makes a plan to dognap Rocco so that they can get the reward and so that Lily will possibly hate Nicholas. Arika, Larry, and Nathan are sent to Highland Valley once Nicholas is gone. When they get back, the three engines along with Dave receive assignments, so Adam is called on to watch Rocco. When Nicholas arrives back at Highland Valley, he is shocked to see that Rocco is not there. He searches all over the valley, to no avail. When Arthur arrives, Nicholas asks him for help, where they unsuccessfully search again. At the same time, Amber Kubiak (the human Amber) discovers a flyer and takes it home to show her parents. Because the family owns Rocco, Debbie gives Mr. Edwards a call. When Nicholas hears the news, he is shocked again. Later that night, Lily makes it back, but it surprised to not see Rocco. She searches for him, but of course, he is not found. Lily goes toward the shed and asks Nicholas about Rocco, where Nicholas tells her he doesn't know. Lily is very upset, asserting that she will never trust Nicholas again. The next day, Nicholas and Momoka collect their train at Tidewater. Momoka tells Nicholas that after yesterday, she no longer trusts Nicholas either. Nicholas is shocked, as Lily told other engines how "unreliable" he was. Nicholas is also reprimanded by Benson when they arrive. Will and Amber don't understand why other engines antagonized Nicholas, but Nicholas explains to them what happened. Will then sees Lily talking to Ashley, so Nicholas tries to make amends with her. Lily, still angry, ignores Nicholas and goes away, taking Ashley with her. Unknowingly, Nicholas is a step closer to solving the mystery. Darin, Heather, Tiffany, and Jerome arrive in the yard with their manifest. They tell Nicholas, Will, and Amber that while taking Q369 previously, they noticed a black lab by the sheds while they were stopped in the yard for a crew change. Jerome also explains that Dave and his goons were at the scene as well. The engines have a clue, but the CSX engines need to get going again. Nicholas heads over to the shed where he doesn't see Rocco (Adam took him with him on his train). Ashley pulls up next to Nicholas, feeling sorry for what he had to go through. She also offers to help him with the search. After more unsuccessful searching, the Kubiaks arrive to pick up Rocco. After waiting a few minutes, Mr. Edwards has to come clean that they don't know what happened to Rocco. Debbie and Joe sadly get in their car and drive home. But on their way back, they see a flyer along the road. This doesn't happen to be one of the flyers from earlier, it's a flyer saying that Rocco was found a second time. But Joe suddenly realizes that he left his wallet at Highland Valley, so he and Debbie drive back as quickly as possible. At Industrial Wasteland, Dave congratulates the engines for their efforts, and Adam explains that he told a worker to set up new flyers along the road so that their enemies couldn't see them. Before long, Joe and Debbie arrive back at Highland Valley, where Joe retrieves his wallet. Debbie shows Mr. Edwards the new flyer they found, where the engines are shocked. Nicholas realizes that what he heard earlier was very likely, so the gang sets off to pick up Rocco. When they arrive, everyone confronts Dave and his minions, who try to cover it up and escape, but are unable to. Mr. Dunn and Mr. Soldan arrive with Woody and scold the engines for what they did. Lily is overjoyed to see Rocco again, but when they return, she sadly knows that it's time to say good-bye. Debbie and Joe thank everyone for looking after Rocco, even revealing that their dog is indeed named Rocco. Joe says that he might have Lily watch Rocco again the next time they have to go. The engines watch the Kubiaks and Rocco drive home just before Dakota arrives and tells them that the engines have been dealt with. Nicholas is relieved as everyone else goes back to work. Lily also apologizes to Nicholas for accusing him and asks him to watch the sunset with her. Everyone has a lovely evening, and the engines realize that it's better when they only have to pull trains than having to do both that and pet business. Characters * Lily * Nicholas * Will * Josiah * Shawn * Lilim * Jordan * Marie * Rocco * Rocco (dog) * Mr. Edwards * Paul * Omer * Peter * Andy * Brian * Stewie * Ely * Kaleb * Marie (KCS) * Colton * Liam * Sam * Benson * Mitch * Jaden * Neville * Meg * Kyle * Timothy * Umit * Cure Black * Cure White * Nicholas (KCS) * Felix * Justin * O.J. * Teduka * Kaiba * Arthur * Benjamin * Quips * Michael * Cameron * James Foote * Dave * Larry * Arika * Nathan * Adam * Dennis * Daniel * Mordecai * Rigby * Lily (Amtrak) * Marie (Amtrak) * Mr. Dunn * Amber * Mort * Fred * Debbie Kubiak * Joe Kubiak * Dakota * Momoka * Sportacus * Ashley * Darin * Tiffany * Heather * Jerome * Ralph * Vera * Cure Dream * Leopold * Mindy * Woody * Mr. Soldan * Petco cashier (not named) * Amtrak engineer (not named) * NS worker (not shown) * CSX employees (not named) * Eileen (does not speak) * Amber (human) (does not speak) * Zomboss (cameo) * Rhyon (cameo) * Mr. Long (indirectly mentioned) * Mike (mentioned) * Ian (mentioned) Locations * Highland Valley * Industrial Wasteland * Tidewater * NS Chicago Line * NS Lake Division District * Richmond * Petco * NS Pittsburgh Line * Marias Pass * NS Washington District * Pittsburgh * Jacksonville, FL * CSX Keystone Subdivision * Philadelphia (mentioned) Trivia * This episode has a bit in common with the Lionel Traintown Deluxe session of the same name, as well as the Regular Show episode, "A Bunch of Baby Ducks", although none were the inspiration. * One possible inspiration for this episode may come from when the creator met his cousins' dog named Rocco during Thanksgiving and Christmas of 2017. * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** Fred's first appearance. ** Paul, Omer, Rocco, Meg, Nicholas (KCS), O.J., Quips, Mort, and Heather's first speaking roles. *** Also Sam's first speaking role in a Rails of Highland Valley episode. ** First time a female voice actor voiced in the series since When It Rains, It Pours. ** PanAmtrak Productions, The Teenage Railfan, 2026 Productions, and Ashley, Amber, Debbie, and Joe Kubiak join the cast. ** First time a car crash is shown in the series. ** First time Lily visibly "drills" an engine. ** First time MSTS sound effects are used in Rails of Highland Valley. ** First time Mr. Edwards' office is seen on the inside. ** The location of the Highland Valley yard and its phone number are revealed. ** Ashley's first appearance since Season 2. *** She and Amber gain human voices. ** First time Nicholas and Will's inside joke was used in the series. * The audio of Peter singing "Surfin' Bird" is from the Family Guy ''episode "I Dream of Jesus". * Big Mickey from ''TUGS can be seen working at the Industrial Wasteland docks. * Stock footage from the creator's videos: "Playing with the dog", "NS autorack train going by Homestead with SD70 leader", "PAT ride from Washington Junction to Gateway", "Homestead Depot footage", "Railfanning in Spotsylvania, VA 3-20-18", and "GTA III Gameplay" is used. * References to Hungry Pumpkin, KCS Annoyance, Worries and Wonders, Highland Valley Hobos, Edwards vs. Amtrak, Sleepover, The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying, Tale of a J Class, Head End Power Project, and Break Time are made. * When Mr. Edwards is driving to Petco, Skips' van from Regular Show ''can be seen. * The dog food being $50.63 is a reference to Nicholas' number in ''Tales on Harrison Rails. ** A bag of Taste of the Wild High Prairie Grain-Free Roasted Bison & Venison Dry Dog Food is $49.99, but the final price includes sales tax. The creator couldn't figure out what the sales tax would include in real life, so he took a guess. * When Nicholas gets hit by a ball, the ROBLOX death sound is heard. * When the narrator says "The engines didn't want to be tattletales, so they said nothing", it is a slight reference to the Thomas and Friends episode "Diesel Does It Again". * Although Mr. Edwards says he was going to hang the flyers around Highland Valley, the flyers end up everywhere between Highland Valley and Pittsburgh. * Edited stock footage from Change of Plans is used. * In an early development, Dave was going to ask Arika to take a picture of the flyer. * When James Foote hosts a meeting with the CSX employees, it is a reference to AlmightyArjen’s 15 LEGO Train Crash video. * When Arika, Larry, and Nathan arrive to collect the dog, an NS train is approaching even with the line ahead blocked. It's likely that the oncoming train had a restricted signal, which turned to clear once the other engines went into the yard. * Adam references the creator's catches of him working at Collier Yard a few days earlier. * The montages of Nicholas looking for Rocco are similar to the montage of him looking for boxcars full of Christmas decorations in "Worries and Wonders". * When Nicholas says "This is the perfect time to panic!", it is a Toy Story ''reference. * When Ralph wrecks Dave, Larry, Arika, Nathan, and Adam, it has the same sound as when Ralph wrecked the kart factory door in ''Wreck-It Ralph. * When Dave asks Mr. Dunn and Mr. Soldan what's shaking, it is a reference to Panhandle Rail Stories ''Episode 5. ** Also when he says "That's too bad. I was starting to like this job", it is a reference to ''Unstoppable. * When Nicholas says "Hey Will, I'm Dave, Larry, Adam, Nathan, and Arika", is a reference to an inside joke the creator and Willferguson321 have in real life. * When Nicholas says "Looks like a crime doesn't pay!", it is a reference to Toy Story 2, as well as the TUGS episode "Ghosts". * Some of the fonts used in this episode are different. * 2026 Productions is credited as Renbol Nayr in this episode. Goofs * "When Nicholas says "What the what?!", his eyes are wonky. * The tennis ball that hit Nicholas appears to be bigger than it is supposed to be. * Even though Mr. Edwards took a picture of Rocco outdoors, the flyer features him indoors. It could be possible that Mr. Edwards took an indoor picture as well. * When Nicholas says "Oh, did I feed you yet? I guess not!", Daniel and the trailing Dash 8 can already be seen in the sheds. It may be possible that Nicholas said that after Daniel and the Dash 8 dropped off the train and went to the engine shed. * When Neville talks to the CSX engines, the camera is pointing toward his side inside of his front. * When Mort says "Who are you calling coward?", there is a background noise. * The narrator says that Lily is shaking a food dish, but she is actually shaking the bag. * When the Sunset Limited falls off the bridge in the flashback, it does not fall off the right way. ** Additionally, the misaligned span of the bridge appears to be missing. * When Debbie and Joe first approach the flyer, it is not seen. * Some of Rocco (locomotive)'s lines aren't clear enough. Episode Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Lily-themed episodes Category:Nicholas-themed episodes Category:Episodes that feature a crash Category:Episodes not split into parts Category:Episodes that feature a steam engine